Zoe Lowell
by Phantom Thief Reaper
Summary: Sequel to “Courting Hardships” by heroes1202, showing Zoe Lowell’s first real adventure of her life
1. Chapter 1: quick recap

Zoe Lowell

Chapter 1: quick recap

My very first FanFic

(Note 1: I do not own Tales of Vesperia. Note 2: this is a sequel to heroes1202's story, Courting Hardships)

It's been about 15 years since Zoe's birth and things are certainly looking well for everyone.

Karol and Nan have been growing closer on their own relationship since Nan has been working on her anger. And sadly Clint passed away of heart decease and gave his broadsword to Karol before his passing. Tison is now the Hunting Blades guild master and Nan had left that guild to be in Brave Vesperia and with Karol. And remember Giselle? Well she ended up joining the Hunting Blades just for the fun of hunting monsters.

Dahngrest has calmed down massively ever since Yuri Estelle's wedding and Harry Whitehorse is now Altosk guild master with Raven as a mentor.

Patty has been reforming Sirens Fang and setting things straight from what happened in the past by adventuring for treasure in the land with her new guild and letting the needy have it.

Rita had successfully completed her dream of making her own Blastia that doesn't run on Aer with the councils approval thanks to Flynn and Witcher unlike what Alexei did with his Hermes Blastia, so the barriers are all back up and everyone can keep using their Bodhi Blastia.

Speaking of whom, Flynn is no longer acting, part time commandant, but is now full time commandant, Sodia is her own captain now, Leblanc is the new captain of the Schwann Brigade, and Adecor Boccos are the same as ever.

Judith had been acting as Rita's assistant in her new Blastia, but aside from that she's been mostly continuing to be the same as always.

Duke had been surprisingly making more visits to the capital and Dahngrest then you'd think, but only to observe the human behavior of the councils plan in Yuri Estelle's wedding to bring the empire and guilds together.

Gauche Droite have recreated Leviathans Claw as the new guild masters in Yeager's honor. Still wanting revenge on Brave Vesperia though.

Natz and Palestralle have been working on the coliseum attractions.

Business for Fortunes Market had been massively booming ever since the empire and guilds started calming down.

Ioder had decided to do a beautification project on Taqaron with scraps of Heracles to make some use of it.

And as for Yuri Estelle, well, they've been doing well as parents for the past 15 years, also Zoe grew close with Repede. Zoe took an interest in Yuri's skills as a swordsman, and Estelle's skills in Magic. So Yuri Flynn have been training her in swordsmanship while Estelle Rita have been teaching her magical theory, along with a bunch of spells, as for her Mystic Arte, like most of the characters, she learned 2 of them, Yuri's Savage Wolf Fury Estelle's Sacred Penance. Not only that but Judith had been teaching her a few Krityan techniques such how to teleport short distances when using her Artes like Judith's moonbeam Arte, and even talk with Ba'ul. Heck even freaking DUKE had been assisting in her swordsmanship training, claiming that 'he knew that since humans are continuing to live, he might as well help the next generation grow' but the others think he's just been slowing growing to not hate humans so much, heck Duke was the one who gave Zoe her own Bodhi Blastia(created by Rita of course) for her 13th birthday. And as for her main weapon, Yuri gave her his Second Star katana, making it his own family heirloom.

I'd say things have been going great, but don't be fooled just yet. The adventure was only just beginning!

(What did you think? Like it so far? This is only the description of everyone's current life's so we'll be getting to good stuff next chapter, please, if do read this, leave some good reviews on what you thought, kay?)


	2. Chapter 2: the Adephagos

Zoe Lowell

Chapter 2: the Adephagos

(Note 1: I do not own Tales of Vesperia. Note 2: this is a sequel to heroes1202's story, Courting Hardships)

Yuri Estelle had decided to show Zoe the rest of the world today and she was enjoying herself, that was until something happened in Halure that only sparked a new adventure. The barrier started looking a little flimsy and the tree wasn't looking so good, that's when Estelle finally noticed. "Yuri? Is it just me, or is something not right with the trees barrier?"

"Knowing you, your probably right. It does look a little weak..."

"Well let's check it out then." Unexpectedly came out of Zoe.

Estelle's powers could help her feel the trees power worsening, but there was no monster blood on the ground to poison the roots, and the spirits weren't what was wrong either. Then all of a sudden... "AAAAAH! What is that thing!?" Which sounded like a simple towns person screaming for help and Yuri couldn't believe what he saw outside the barrier, it was an Outbreaker!

"Great! One of the Adephagos' disgusting monsters, seems like one of the few remnants that survived! Ha! Tiger Blade!" He used one of Artes but was knocked away, that's when Estelle came in.

"O divine spear run my enemy through... Holy Lance!" Summoning a bunch of spears made from light piercing through it, and that's when Zoe interjected, taking advantage of the opening her parents made.

"Eat this! Lone Wolf Charge! Sword Rain: Alpha! Severing Fang! Shining Fang... Drop!" Then a Fatal Strike target appears "Your dead!"

"Phew, glad that's over with. I think I now know how Raven feels about his age. Nice one Zoe." Saying Yuri proud of his only daughter.

"But what was that thing? Was that part of the great adventure you guys took on together years ago?" Asking her parents.

[Yuri Estelle explained everything]

"I'm not sure what to make of this. "Entelexeia?" "Adephagos?" "The Great War?" I always thought the war was just a story" Zoe saying a little confused.

"Well it wasn't. It was an important part of the adventure." Stated Estelle. Then all of a sudden, more show up.

Yuri: "Aw, crap!"

Zoe: "Um, mom, dad, what's the plan here?"

Yuri: "I didn't expect this many to still be alive!"

Estelle: "I think Rita has been conducting some experiments on some Adephagos skin left over from it destruction, and she said something about these Outbreakers being able to reproduce."

Yuri: "So that means the surviving Outbreakers were reproducing to make more and rise again? This is bad!"

Zoe: "If they've been doing that then there has to be a nest somewhere, right? If we take that out then that should get rid of then for good."

Yuri: "Maybe, but first we need to get out of this."

"Sounds to me like you need some help, huh Yuri?" Said out of nowhere and suddenly... "Crimson Flare!" It was Rita Mordio firing off her magic followed by commandant Flynn with a few attacks.

Flynn: "Beast! Sword Rain: Alpha! Tiger Blade! Rising Phoenix!"

Estelle: "Rita!? Flynn!? What are you doing here?"

Rita: "Just getting a few things for my research in the workings of the new Blastia, and Flynn here offered to escort me since Judith is off with Ba'ul and the ship. That's when we got in the same mess you did."

Yuri: "How about we finish this up before talking. Flynn? Care to give a hand?"

Flynn: "Way ahead of you."

Y F: "Lets go!"

They both stick their swords in the ground to create a massive magic circle to inflict damage to all of the Outbreakers and then they charged towards them from either side and then rose up to the air for the finale.

Yuri: "This is it!"

Y F: "Run then through! Dual Divine Wave!" A barrage of energy pierced through them all and that got rid of them for now.

Flynn: "That should do it for now. Now then, what are you guys doing here?"

Yuri: "Just showing Zoe the rest of the world, until this happened."

Rita: "I overheard your conversation and Zoe's hunch would be correct. The Outbreakers would need a nest or a hive in order to grow that many. Luckily we still have the Vesperia Sword that we used to destroy the Adephagos main body, we could use that to finish off the Outbreakers."

Estelle: "But Yuri was younger back then so he had more energy in his body to channel that much power into the sword along with the spirits and the Blastia. No offense." He shook his hand in the air shrugging it off cause he knows he's just as old as old man Raven was back then.

Rita: "Then we just need someone younger with as much as a fighters spirit as Yuri use to have, but who?" Then only one person clicked in all their heads and they all looked at Zoe, leaving her confused.

Zoe: "What? What is everyone looking at me for?... Oh wait, hold on a minute, your not seriously thinking of having me do it are you?"

Flynn: "As dangerous as it may be, after everything we went through back then, I honestly don't object to this for once."

Estelle: "Zoe, I thought you would love to have the experiences we had before we had you."

Yuri: "Yeah, and besides your my spitting image." Yuri saying that only because he's proud of himself but no one commented on that because it was kinda true, she did kinda look like a female version of Yuri.

Zoe: "But I'm still so young, I don't think I'm ready for this kind of adventure. I can handle a simple adventure around the world but I'm not sure if I'm ready for advanced stuff like destroying a world ending catastrophe."

Yuri: "But it's stuff like this that we've been preparing you for. You never know when you'll get another chance like this anyway."

Estelle: "But we won't force you to do something you don't wanna do. It's entirely your choice, just like how Yuri taught me to choose for myself."

Rita: "And if you don't want to, well then we'll find another way. It's not the first time we had to make a tough choice like this."

Zoe: "Guys..." then Repede walked up for attention and she granted a small pet, and then Flynn thought of something.

"I say we gather the rest of Brave Vesperia to help too, you know, like old times."

Yuri: "Sounds like a plan to me. It's been a while since I've been to Dahngrest. I wonder how the young captain and the old man are doing?"

Zoe: "Judith taught me how to talk with Ba'ul, I can call him here and Judith will understand." She then proceeds to put her hand to her ear and stay in silence while telepathically speaking with the young Entelexeia, then after a few minutes he arrives carrying the guilds ship with Judith on board.

Judith: "You rang?"

Yuri: "To Dahngrest, we'll explain on the way."

Zoe: "Um... dad..."

Yuri: "It's ok Zoe, we'll give you plenty of time to think about it on the way in the ship, just let us know when you've made up your mind, ok?"

Zoe: "Thanks dad."

(Any good thoughts? I hope your enjoying this as much as I am, and I hope I get some good reviews on this)


	3. Chapter 3: preparations

Zoe Lowell

Chapter 3: preparations

(Note 1: I do not own Tales of Vesperia. Note 2: this is a sequel to heroes1202's story, Courting Hardships)

Yuri had explained everything to Judy while in their way to Dahngrest and she claims to know a way to find the nest. "Since the Adephagos create disturbances in the Aer, Ba'ul will be able to track it down."

Yuri: "Oh yeah, I forgot he could do that, it has been a while since we needed to track down an Aer disturbance."

Zoe: "Look! We're almost there. We just need to land." Dahngrest right below them, so Judith directs Ba'ul to land right outside the city. Everyone enters the town and there's a lot of banter in the background about Yuri Estelle because of their wedding bringing the empire and guilds into peace and harmony. Finally they run into Karol Nan who greeting them by asking what brought them here.

[Yuri Flynn explained everything]

Karol: "I see, so we're getting the gang back together for a quick adventure, huh?"

Judith: "Yep, and Zoe is leading this time. Like father, like daughter as they say." Zoe blushing of nervousness and embarrassment from what she just said.

Nan: "I'll go get Patty, she should be in town right now."

Karol: "Then I guess I'm getting Raven."

"No need for that, I'm right here!" Out of nowhere Raven shows up with Harry by his side. "Sounds like we're going out for an adventure like old times, eh?"

Harry: "You can go ahead Raven, I think I can handle Altosk by myself for at least one adventure."

Raven: "Yes!"

Nan: "Here she is. She said she'll be coming too since Yuri is involved."

Patty: "Regardless of his marriage I will do anything I can for Yuri's sake."

Raven: "So, what's the occasion this time?"

Flynn: "We'll explain on the ship."

Rita: "We'll need to stop Aspio real quick to pick up the Vesperia sword, we'll need it for this plan to work."

Judith: "Right, I'll let Ba'ul know."

[Zoe explained everything to Raven]

Raven: "I see... so, we're finishing off what we never did finished, huh?"

Flynn: "Yes. The Adephagos' Outbreakers are clever I'll admit. Making and hiding a nest to regrow in order to survive."

Rita: "And if they keep it up. They may be able to recreate the Adephagos main body."

Yuri: "Well were not gonna let that happen."

Zoe: "That's right. That's why I'm going to help. I've been thinking a lot about what you all said, and your right, who knows when I'll get a chance like this again, and I can't just the world that you all risk your lives to save be destroyed. If it means I'm the only option we have of doing this, then I'll do it. For Terca Lumireis!" Everyone having a smile on their face from that speech.

Yuri: "Haha, that's my girl."

Estelle: "Were proud of you Zoe. Let's do this all together."

Judith: "Looks like we made it to Aspio."

Rita: "Perfect! Now let's grab that sword."

Zoe: "So this is Aspio. I've never actually seen it, and I've only heard stories of the Vesperia sword so I've never seen that either."

They enter Rita's hut, turn on the lights, and they see that she's certainly been very busy. Her house was messier than usual, filled with books, sheets of paper filled top to bottom with notes and tons of equipment for her experiments.

Raven: "And the sword is where?"

Rita: "Hanging above my main desk upstairs, I'll go get it." As she climbs the ladder, heads for her desk, takes the sword down, head back down and hands it to Zoe. "This is it, the Vesperia sword, the very sword used to destroy the Adephagos years ago by your dad."

[acquired the Vesperia no. 2]

Putting her into shock of nervousness and excitement. "Whoa, now that's quite the sword, and that jewel, is that its power source?" Rita nodding yes.

Patty: "Now we just need to find the nest."

Judith: "Don't worry, with Ba'ul's abilities we'll find it in no time. In fact he just told me he's almost on the brink of finding it."

Raven: "Alright then let's get going." As they now board the ship. About a few minutes later flying through the air, Ba'ul reports in.

Judith: "uh huh, alright, thanks Ba'ul. We found it, it's in Caer Bocram, the room where the Hunting Blades trapped Gusios in that reverse barrier. Shall we get going?"

Zoe: "Yeah, I'd say everyone has all the items they need and have all their gear in check, looks like we're ready to go. Let's go Ba'ul."

Ba'ul: *roar*

Flynn: "Now to show those monsters what an imperial knight can do."

Raven: "And a veteran guild man."

Patty: "Don't forget a pirate captain."

Rita: "Hey, what about a genius mage!"

Karol: "Ah, feels just like old times when Brave Vesperia was saving the world from Barbos, Alexei, Duke and the Adephagos."

Nan: "Wow! My first real adventure in Brave Vesperia, you guys must really go through some intense stuff." Karol nodding in agreement.

Judith: "It's time for this world to finally rest in peace, no Adephagos hiding in the shadows."

Estelle: "And I'm sure that the spirits will help us again just as they did back then."

Yuri: "Zoe, we're all behind you. You just lead the way and we'll do what we can."

Zoe: "Thanks guys, that means a lot. Let's go Ba'ul. Next stop, Caer Bocram."

(I don't know why but I feel like this chapter was shorter than the previous 2, but anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it)


	4. Chapter 4: illusions

Zoe Lowell

Chapter 4: illusions

(Note 1: I do not own Tales of Vesperia. Note 2: this is a sequel to heroes1202's story, Courting Hardships)

They arrive right outside of Caer Bocram and leave Repede to keep guard of the ship. As they head towards the entrance everyone is at the ready with their hands on their weapon handles ready to pull them out, then Rita gives them a warning. "Be carful, very recently the Outbreakers have been able to create illusions of people just like Phaeroh did in the Sands of Kogorh when he made us fight an Outbreaker illusion. We may even end up fighting illusions of former enemies we already defeated."

Zoe: "Well, I guess that will only happen on our way through town."

Yuri: "I don't wanna jinx us but there's definitely one person I especially don't wanna see again. I'm sure Estelle knows who I'm talking about." Her nodding in agreement, and immediately when they enter they see someone standing next to a boulder in a red coat and a giant blade, it was Barbos.

Barbos: "So, you finally decide to come. Like I said before: I always hated kids, and now it's time I destroy you kids and make you feel the real wrath of Barbos the Storm Blast!"

Zoe: "So this is Barbos huh? Argh! As cool as it is to run into Brave Vesperia's old foes, we don't have time for this! We have to get to the nest!"

Judith: "Don't worry, I'll hold him off, I'm still incredibly crossed with him for keeping my spear."

Rita: "Me too! I still owe him for stealing all that Blastia! The rest of you go on ahead!"

Zoe: "Thanks Judith, Rita. Let's go guys." The rest running ahead leaving Judith Rita fighting Barbos, Rita casting spells of all kinds and Judith chanting her spear Artes. Deeper into the town they run into another foe, a man in a blue suit and a mechanical scythe on his back, clapping his hands and speaking in a German accent. You guessed it, it's Yeager.

Yeager: "Bravo! Bravo my lad! You manage to get passed Barbos. But now you deal with me! I'll shall send you hell myself!" Drawing his scythe rifle and revealing his Blastia heart.

Raven: "And you deal with me, mono a mono. If you here, then I still owe for the Don! You guys go on ahead, I'll deal with him."

Patty: "By yourself old man?"

Raven: "Yeah, I need to do this. Go!" And they did so, Raven activating Blast Heart. Then as they reach the top of the hill, they run into Clint using Fatal Strikes on monsters and then noticed them, putting Karol Nan into shock.

K N: BOSS!

Clint: "Brave Vesperia! Huh? Nan, when did you join their guild?"

Nan: "Huh? Boss I joined Brave Vesperia before you died, don't you remember."

Flynn: "Remember, Barbos and Yeager died before we killed the Adephagos so the Outbreakers couldn't possibly know that he had died so they created this illusion of him with his memory of his time before that."

Karol: "I don't wanna do this but someone has to do it. Nan and I will hold him off. You guys go ahead."

Yuri: "Right, lets go!" And they run ahead. Clint's sword clashing with Karol's sword and Nan's boomerang blade behind them. Then later in one of the buildings they run into another illusion of a skeleton monster with a sword made from an anchor and a cape covering the other arm, making Patty rather angry.

Patty: "Seifer! Those darn Outbreakers! I'm with Raven, I have to do this alone! You guys go on ahead!" As they run Patty starts using her gambling magic on him. Eventually the others find a giant spiral stair case, remembering that at the bottom of it was the door to the reverse barrier, but when they reach the bottom of the stairs they run into one more illusion, a tall man in red clothes with with patches of armor on him and silver white hair, former commandant Alexei.

Alexei: "Well, well. You managed to surpass the others. But now you fight me!"

Flynn: "commandant Alexei!"

Zoe: "THAT'S Alexei!? He looks tough."

Yuri: "He is! He gave us one hell of a time back in the day!"

Alexei: "Yes, and now it's time for my revenge!" Charging towards them but Estelle pulled out her shield and blocked his swing, Flynn then interjecting.

Flynn: "Demon Fang!"

Alexei: "Argh! Guess it's time for round two, huh?"

Estelle: "indeed!"

Flynn: "You two go ahead! Estelle and I will hold him off! Get in there and stop this!"

Yuri: "Right, c'mon Zoe!" They run in through the door while Flynn uses sword Artes while Estelle stays back and use light element attack magic Artes.

Zoe: "This is it! We're putting an end to it all! Let's go!"

(How did you like all those throwbacks? I'd say that's good enough to get some good reviews right? Hope you enjoyed it)


	5. Chapter 5: the end

Zoe Lowell

Chapter 5: the end

(Note 1: I do not own Tales of Vesperia. Note 2: this is a sequel to heroes1202's story, Courting Hardships)

Zoe and Yuri enter and find the pit where Gusios was filled with water and the Outbreakers made a hive hanging from the ceiling barely hovering over the water. "Ugh, that's disgusting. I think I'm gonna be sick."

Yuri: "Try to pull yourself together Zoe, it'll be gone soon once you destroy that thing."

Zoe: "Right. And it doesn't look like the Outbreakers noticed us yet so we can expect little resistance." Yuri nodding. Until they here a small echoed chuckle, bringing shock to Yuri but not showing it in his face due to recognizing it.

Yuri: "Of course the one person I don't want an illusion of appears anyway."

Zoe: "Still not catching who your talking about."

Yuri: "You'll meet him in a second." Then a black cloud appears in front of the hive and when it disappeared, HE appeared, Zagi the assassin, with the same appearance his puppet controlled corpse had back at Yuri Estelle's wedding, his clothes top half severally damaged, both arms replaced with Blastia and his hair a complete mess in comparison to how strait it was in Taqaron, and same old daggers as always.

Zagi: "You know how I hate waiting Yuri Lowell! And who's the little girl with you THIS time! Where's your little princess who's always clinging too ya!"

Yuri: "I don't think that's any of your business Zagi."

Zoe: "Wait, that's Zagi! But then something's not right here."

Yuri: "Yeah?"

Zoe: "Earlier the Clint we ran into had no memory of his death by heart decease after the Adephagos died, you told me that Zagi had one arm replaced before the Adephagos' death and had those arms at your wedding, so then how does this Zagi look the way he does at the wedding?"

Zagi: "A smart one. That would be because these monsters made me from the memory of their masters killer! Yuri Lowell!"

Yuri: "Their master being the Adephagos main body. Well at least we know they have that ability as well as the illusions. Now then, you wanna fight? Then let's fight!"

Zagi: "Hahaha! Yes! C'mon, show what your really made of!" Pulling out his daggers and charging at Yuri, him blocking it with his sword behind his back, then they break apart and Yuri gets him with a Shining Fang and Zoe getting him with a Sword Rain: Alpha but he countered with a Shining Blastia Massacre and activated Over Limit and Zoe used Divine Streak inflict damage and Yuri ran at him while he was distracted but Zagi used Victory Light Spear and then... "You will never walk this earth again!" Charging up his arm. "Welcome to the hornets nest! Hahahahaha!" Activating his Mystic Arte: Shining Blastia Field, raining down energy shots all around the area and eventually stopped. Both of them got hit and Zoe used Nightingale to heal them while Yuri used Dragon Swarm to distract so she can do so and then Yuri used Over Limit.

Yuri: "I'll blow you away! Shining Fang... Drop!! Your dead!" Activating his burst Arte. "Divine Wolf!" And this on the last his he activated his Mystic Arte. "This ends now! O brilliant blade of coldest steel, rend the infinite darkness and crush my enemies to nothing!" Continuing his barrage of sword slashes and then eventually slashed passed him and then... "Savage Wolf Fury!" Unleashing energy slashes on Zagi inflicting 4 bits of damage and that finished him off. "You just don't know when to quit even when your just an illusion."

Zagi: "Heheheh. Glad to have... one last battle with you... Yuri Lowell." A black cloud appearing around him and when it disappeared, so did he.

Zoe: "So that was the legendary Zagi, huh? He was a lot stronger then I thought, but he seemed rather, how do I say this? Held back?"

Yuri: "Maybe, but that's not important right now, we need to stop this, now." And then Flynn and the others show up out of nowhere.

Flynn: "And were here to help." Flynn and Estelle come in with the rest of the gang, which you can probably guess they already finished off everyone else.

Rita: "Now the rest of us can give you support for the Outbreakers destruction." With a deep voice of man following that. You guessed it, it's Duke.

Duke: "Along with my help as well." Putting them all in shock as they turn around. "I thought all of you would be coming after the Outbreakers, and it looks like little Zoe is here this time. Trying to be the hero your father was years ago?"

Zoe: "Yes and no, I just wanted to adventure like Brave Vesperia use to and I just to save this world."

Duke: "Well you have my support." Her nodding in thanks and drawing the Vesperia sword, Rita doing the same thing she did years ago to support Yuri and white magic circles appear around everyone with Zoe holding the sword over her head and Duke using Dein Monos' power to add extra power, and the Spirits appearing and channeling power into sword as well, having a giant sword of light appear above the Vesperia sword, forcing her to grabbing it with two hands and pulling the sword back behind her head and using her fathers 2nd Mystic Arte.

Zoe: "Haaaaaaaaaargh!!! Seraphic!... Light Sword!!!" Striking the hive completely in half, both halves disappearing into specs of light. "Did... did we do it? Like really do it? There's not gonna be some crazy twist ending of a second hive or something?" Making Yuri sigh.

Yuri: "I think you've been TOO many of those fantasy tale books with your mom." Looking to Estelle. "No offense." Her nodding her head saying she didn't mind with Yuri's anti book comments anymore with as long as she's been married to him.

Estelle: "Great work Zoe. I'm so proud of you. We all are."

Flynn: "You've truly shown the mark of a great warrior, true determination to save the world."

Judith: "And managed to stop ALL the Aer disturbances in all the world."

Raven: "And what ever path you choose for the future will only brighten yourself even more."

Rita: "And now the Adephagos can never show their ugly mug again with no more Outbreakers."

Karol: "Just like what Judith said in Dahngrest, like father like daughter."

Nan: "You've certainly grown a lot Zoe. We're all very proud of the kind of person Yuri Estellise Lowell's daughter turned out to be."

Patty: "This truly is the kind of stuff that the others have been preparing you for, and you never know what may come next."

Duke: "You may have destroyed the remnants of the Adephagos at such a young age but you still have a lot of growing to do, and in terms of that I wish you the best of luck."

Yuri: "You see Zoe, aren't you glad to have such great friends at your side?" Leaving her speechless for a few seconds and then finally said something.

Zoe: "Yes and right now, I think the best place to be right now is home. So c'mon guys, let's go home."

(I know, I know, weird lines for an ending but hey what else can I say, anyway I'm going make one more chapter for this and just to for warn you, it's going to be a rather short chapter. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this and I hope we get some good reviews)


	6. Chapter 6: epilogue

Zoe Lowell

Chapter 6: epilogue

(Note 1: I do not own Tales of Vesperia. Note 2: this is a sequel to heroes1202's story, Courting Hardships. Note 3: as I said last chapter this one is going to be shorter then the others so please don't expect too much from me OK)

When they got back emperor Ioder had decided to throw a victory celebration in the castle and invites were sent to people all across the world and they all accepted, including Tison, it was the same as any other party but Zoe was publicly announced as the hero of the world so she was getting most of the attention, so she couldn't walk around without having a crowd forming around her, leaving her thinking 'so this is how some celebrities live.' The party ran smoothly for the rest of the night and then everyone just went back on with their lives. Karol, Nan, Patty, Raven, Harry, Tison Giselle went back to Dahngrest, Karol and Nan moving on with Brave Vesperia and their relationship, Raven still mentoring Harry on being a guild master and a warrior, Patty still treasure hunting with her guild, and Tison, Giselle and the Hunting Blades still hunting monsters. Rita went back to Aspio to continue her research. Teagle and his family went back to Capua Nor. Duke continued on with wandering the world. Flynn still growing as a commandant and the Schwann Brigade still being big idiots. Judith stayed in the capital and became a knight because she was bored and became close friends with Chastel Hisca, all three of them ending up in the Sodia Brigade, Judith being no different from how Yuri was in the knights but was actually moving up the ranks fast like Flynn did. Yuri Estelle was continuing their normal life in the capital. And as for Zoe... she was living a normal life in the capital as well but was often leaving for adventure and was still training her skills, she was going to be the best warrior there was, in the years of this life she had been winning tournaments all over the place, making her famous all across the world, making her parents very proud. She is now the current undefeated champion of all the coliseums across the world and was next knight captain in line to become the commandant when Flynn dies or retires, which retiring probably wasn't happening anytime soon. But one things for sure, the whole world definitely knew the name of Zoe Lowell.

(I know, I might have over did it but hey it's a good thought right? Anyway I hope we get some good reviews)


End file.
